mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Dracofobia Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|A Praga do Século Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|As Artistas Rainbow Dash with mud on face S01E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 No issues with Applejack S02E03.png|Lição Zero Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Eclipse da Luna Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|Belas Pústulas Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Rainbow Dash "Earth ponies are numbskulls!" S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png|Leia e Chore Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png|A Fluttershy Furacão Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Smug Duelist S3E02.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Rainbow Dash's big wing S3E5.png|Duelo Mágico Rainbow Dash watching Scootaloo spin S3E6.png|Com Insônia em Ponyville Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash jumping up and down on a cloud S3E8.png|Reunião da Família Apple Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Rainbow Dash giving her opinion on the matter S3E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash faces down storm cloud S4E01.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Rainbow Dash "like a ghost?" S4E03.png|O Castelo Daring Do "could never have done this without you" S4E04.png|Daring Do Rainbow '...or maybe you won't' S4E05.png|Voo ao Infinito Rainbow Dash as Zapp S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Rainbow Dash talks to Flutterbat S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rarity looking at Pinkie S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Rainbow glow in Dash's eyes S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png|Três É Demais Rainbow pops out S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Main cast confused S4E13.png|Modos Simples Rainbow 'Spit it out!' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity, Rainbow, and AJ as Breezies S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Rainbow Dash happy that she passed S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Daring Do collector "we got a fair deal?" S4E22.png|Trocas! Rainbow Dash trying to pull dress off S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Rainbow and Fluttershy's silver medals S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Rainbow Dash "most people don't know" EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Rainbow Dash dressed like a rock star EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash "there's a ton of room" S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Rainbow "let's go get our cutie marks!" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rainbow "it's pretty bad, right?" S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rainbow face S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Rainbow Dash punching the bugbear S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rainbow holding her broken trophy S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rainbow Dash rocking back and forth S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow snorts angrily S5E14.png|A Boutique de Canterlot My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Curtas de animação A Ciência da Magia The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Espiã Pinkie Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tucks and rolls EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Rainbow Dash in a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash jumps into another bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tries to get a view EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get a better view" EG3.png Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow levitates up on balloons EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png Rainbow Dash falls out of the sky EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie in the bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow Dash left behind EG3.png Rainbow Dash runs away too EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Trailer Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png Diversos Conceitos de Arte e desenhos Lauren Faust Firefly.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Brinquedos Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg DashPlayfulPony.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls standard doll.png Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Rainbow Dash plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Outros Hub Logo.jpg Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png Rainbow Dash color page Halloween.jpg Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png AiP Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png Rainbow Dash sprite from hubworld.png Rainbow Dash color-in image.jpg Rainbow Dash "Courage" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg Rainbow Dash wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg Rainbow Dash-Vinyl.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls design.png Comic issue 1 cover D.png Fourth of July promotional image.jpg Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Rainbow Dash EG Rockified artwork.png Rainbow clones.jpg S5 teaser Rainbow Dash flying slowly.png S5 teaser Rainbow Dash surprised.png S5 teaser Rainbow with equal sign cutie mark.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Mane 6 as Donkeys - Rainbow Dash.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png Sexta Temporada The Crystalling - Part 1 Starlight joins the ponies in the throne room S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "and some kinda cool energy" S6E1.png Dash, AJ, and Starlight look at Pinkie S6E1.png Rainbow Dash shrugging to Starlight S6E1.png Rainbow and Starlight hear Spike enter S6E1.png Rainbow, Starlight, and AJ looking at Spike S6E1.png Starlight and friends in the castle throne room S6E1.png Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer riding the train S6E1.png Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at Applejack S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "what is that?" S6E1.png Applejack "just a little somethin'" S6E1.png Applejack "we make 'em for all the Apples" S6E1.png Applejack "practically family" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's okay..." S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" S6E1.png Rainbow presents a Cloudsdale mobile S6E1.png Pinkie impressed by Rainbow's mobile S6E1.png Pinkie Pie touching the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie breaks a piece of the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie embarrassed; Rainbow annoyed S6E1.png Twilight's long friendship lesson checklist S6E1.png Starlight smiling nervously at Twilight S6E1.png Rainbow and Pinkie get off the train S6E1.png Shining Armor "though we have met before" S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Shining Armor "haven't really slept since" S6E1.png Shining Armor "she hasn't either" S6E1.png Twilight "head straight to the castle" S6E1.png Shining Armor nods off while standing S6E1.png Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart S6E1.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings S06E01.png Princess Flurry Heart revealed to have wings S6E1.gif Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" - episode version S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" S6E1.png Mane Six in complete shock S6E1.png Twilight "the baby is an Alicorn?!" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "well, I know" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash loop-de-loops in the air S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "super-strong flying!" S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Mane Six in awe of Flurry Heart's power S6E1.png Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png Main four in agreement with Rarity S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Applejack and friends offering to help S6E1.png Applejack and friends looking at Shining Armor S6E1.png Rarity "if you can stay awake long enough" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "take it easy!" S6E1.png Rainbow gives Shining Armor guard helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor feeling a little assured S6E1.png Shining Armor "more stressful than I ever thought" S6E1.png Fluttershy "I can only imagine" S6E1.png Rarity "choosing the crystal of purity" S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking "I don't know!" S6E1.png Shining Armor collapses with anxiety S6E1.png Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Rainbow "I can totally fly up there!" S6E2.png Rainbow makes punching moves S6E2.png Rainbow "No problem!" S6E2.png Rainbow about to fly S6E2.png Rainbow blocked by curtains S6E2.png Rainbow looks at the curtains S6E2.png Rainbow hears Celestia S6E2.png Celestia "Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know" S6E2.png Luna "This far north, the weather has a will of its own" S6E2.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ worried S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Twilight "you should probably tell the crowd outside" S6E2.png Cadance "And try not to mention the Crystal Heart" S6E2.png Cadance "We don't want to start a panic" S6E2.png Applejack "Yes, ma'am" S6E2.png Applejack 'C'mon, girls!' S6E2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy runs off S6E2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack "if there's gonna be a Crystallin'" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD "I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening" S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S6E2.png Rainbow puts her hooves on her face; Fluttershy pats her on her mane S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Fluttershy "don't think it's going to happen" S6E2.png Rainbow "Come on" S6E2.png Rainbow "it's freezing out here!" S6E2.png Rainbow freezing S6E2.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Applejack heard Shining Armor S6E2.png Applejack facehoof S6E2.png AJ "That's what we've been tryin' to tell you!" S6E2.png Fluttershy and Applejack running; Rainbow flying S6E2.png Rainbow Dash clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Rainbow unable to fly S6E2.png Rainbow notices her wings are covered by ice S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "Oh, I'm no wizard" S6E2.png Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy shocked S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining, Pinkie, RD, AJ, and Spike happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png AJ "peaceful now, anyway" S6E2.png Twilight "I suppose that spell really did the trick!" S6E2.png Mane Six hears Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Mane Six scared S6E2.png Mane Six returns S6E2.png Shining and Cadance looks at Mane 6 and Spike S6E2.png Rarity "Oh, goodness" S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png en:Rainbow Dash/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens